


Wherever You Go

by nuttinonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff, M/M, Rating: NC17, Smut, Top Otabek Altin, Yaoi on Ice, Yuribek, otayuri - Freeform, yurabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: Yuri's mom is a ho who decides she wants to challenge his grandfather for custody now that yurio is such a big success and all but hey!! that would take him away from Otabek and that would really suck so they best figure this one out :/





	Wherever You Go

“Wait so what’s going to happen to me if she gets custody?” Yuri asked, looking at his grandfather with fear in his eyes. “Would she take me out of St. Petersburg? W-What about Yakov and Otabek and-“  
“I’m not going to let it happen, Yura. You have a career that’s based at your rink here. You have friends. I would never let someone rip that away from you and I know how much that Otabek boy means to you. Frankly, I like having him around. He’s a good influence and he always helps out around the apartment. You need someone like him.”   
“Should I tell him about all this?” Yuri sighed and put his head down on the table. A week ago, his long gone mother had come back into the picture, demanding custody. Yuri hadn’t even seen her since he was a toddler, but now with a successful figure skating career that was only just beginning, she wanted a cut and if she got her way, it could mean having to move, having to change his home rink, not being able to live right down the road from Otabek, who’d moved all the way to St. Petersburg just to be with him.   
“It’s up to you. It’ll upset him no doubt, but don’t hide anything. He’ll only want to help you.”  
“Yeah, I just don’t want to make him worry, but I guess he shouldn’t be in the dark.” Yuri lifted his head and looked down as Potya laid by his feet. What if she didn’t let him take her? He bent down and picked her up, hugging her lightly against his chest. “Please do everything you can, Grandpa. Tell me whatever I can do to help.”  
“Just worry about yourself for now. Keep up with your training. I’ll do my best to take care of this.”  
“Thank you.” Yuri said, his heart sinking as he looked at Potya. “Would you mind if I called Otabek over right now?”  
“Not at all, I’ll just be watching TV.” His grandfather shrugged. “If you two want to watch a movie with me later tonight, let me know.”  
“Okay.” Yuri smiled as he stood up with the cat. “Tell me if you need anything.” He carried Potya off to his room further back in the apartment. It was full of leopard print shit, something Otabek always teased him for, but recently it had been taken over by various posters for different bands Otabek had gotten him into. Yuri texted him to come over and laid down on the bed, snuggling in close to Potya.  
His mom wouldn’t be able to take him just like that, would she? It had crushed him when she left and he’d been a little kid who didn’t really understand why she’d abandoned him. He never wanted to see her again.   
Yuri sat in bed with Potya, waiting until he heard the front door open and smiled. Otabek had been his boyfriend for nine months now. He had a key to the apartment and pretty much came and went as Yuri asked him to. Soon, the bedroom door opened and Otabek walked in, shrugging off the leather jacket that had recently become a near permanent feature of his wardrobe as he walked over to give him a kiss hello.   
“Hey.” Yuri grinned, setting Potya to the side and scooting over so Otabek could sit next to him.   
“Hey yourself. What’s going on?” Otabek asked as he took a seat, wrapping an arm around Yuri’s shoulders without a second thought.  
“Um.” Yuri shrugged his shoulders. “It’s probably nothing.”  
“Well it’s not nothing if you asked me to come over just to talk. Are you okay?” Otabek tucked a lock of Yuri’s hair back behind his ear.   
Yuri looked down and leaned his head on Otabek’s shoulder. “Not really, but don’t tell anyone okay?”  
“Of course not.”  
“My mom is trying to get custody of me.”  
“What?”  
Yuri turned and wrapped his arms around Otabek, hugging him tight. “My grandpa is doing everything he can to keep me, but if she wins, I might have to leave St. Petersburg and switch rinks and coaches and… a-and um…” He welled up a little and shut his mouth, squeezing Otabek.   
“Yuri… I’m so sorry.” Otabek said, running his hand down Yuri’s back. “Hey, it’ll all work out. They won’t let her take you away after being gone so long. Your grandpa’s taken great care of you and you have a career, you’re settled here.”  
“I’m afraid of being moved away from you. W-We’d only be able to see each other on vacations and during the competitive season whenever we get lucky enough to be at the same competitions.”  
“Hey since when are you so scared about not seeing me?”  
“Shut up, you know that I love you. Don’t make me go on and on about it.” Yuri climbed into Otabek’s lap and leaned their foreheads together. “If I have to move, are you going to break up with me?”  
“Yuri.” Otabek laughed.   
“What’s funny?” Yuri glared. “I’m pouring my heart out over here.”  
“Yuri, I’m not going anywhere. I’m the one who seduced you, you know.” Otabek lifted Yuri’s chin and gave him a kiss on the lips, soft and warm, comforting like always. “It’ll be okay. If you get taken away, we’ll figure it out. We’ve done long distance before.”  
“Yeah and it sucked.” Yuri sighed. “It’ll probably be decided soon, so can you stay over a little more?”  
“Sure. We have practice at the same time together tomorrow. I can come over after that.”   
“I’ll make dinner for us then.”   
“It’s so cute when you cook.” Otabek lifted his hands up to hold Yuri’s face and gave him another kiss, holding him there for longer this time.   
Yuri opened his mouth just a little and let him in, feeling a lot more vulnerable than usual now that he knew they could be separated soon. He put his arms around Otabek’s shoulders and deepened the kiss, leaning in against him. Otabek’s hands fell from his cheeks to his shoulders as he kissed back, letting Yuri have the control like he often did.   
“Yura.” He whispered against Yuri’s lips, wrapping his arms around his waist and pushing him backwards, lying him down and dragging his lips down his neck.   
“My grandpa’s right in the living room.” Yuri blushed, his hips pressed against Otabek’s thigh.   
“He won’t come in here. You’re upset, just let me make you feel good.” Otabek pressed his thigh down and Yuri gasped, covering his mouth with his hand. “Can you be quiet if I do some things to you?”  
“It depends on what those things are, you perv.” Yuri said, glancing cautiously at his door. He really needed to get a lock if they were going to keep doing this.  
“Can I get you naked?”  
Yuri bit his lip. His grandpa never really bothered him when Otabek was over, seeming to know that it was a bad idea to go looking in any rooms with two dating teenagers. If they were quiet, it shouldn’t be a big deal. “Yes, just don’t go crazy, okay?”  
Otabek nodded and pressed a soft kiss to the center of Yuri’s forehead. “I love you.”  
“You don’t have to say that every time we fool around.” Yuri blushed, turning even redder when he returned the words. “I love you too.”   
Otabek got off the bed to get rid of his socks and shirt, undressing himself down to his underwear before he started to peel away Yuri’s clothes. He stripped him of his shirt first then unbuttoned his pants, bending down to press a line of kisses from between Yuri’s pecs over his stomach, down to his navel. “I love these fucking v-lines.” He murmured, kissing each of them before Yuri lifted his hips and Otabek pulled off his jeans. “Again with the leopard print underwear?”  
“You can make fun of it all you want, but I know I look cool.” Yuri said, taking his underwear off himself and pulling Otabek over him again. “Just kiss me like this for a minute before you do anything. I don’t want to fuck with someone else in the apartment, but you can touch me however you want.”  
Otabek nodded and slid his hand up Yuri’s side, bringing it up to toy with his nipple when he kissed him.   
Yuri kissed him back and whined as Otabek touched his chest. That part of him was weirdly sensitive, so Otabek always had to touch. He curled his tongue around Otabek’s and held him close, pushing his hand up into his hair.   
“I love that you grew your hair out a little.” Otabek laughed when they pulled apart, tucking a strand of the soft blonde hair behind his ear. “You look older.”  
“Well I grew it out for you, so.” Yuri shrugged. “I’m glad you like it.”  
“Here, just lie down now and relax. I’ll get your mind off all the craziness, alright?”  
Yuri nodded and gave him a peck on the lips before lying back, his heart thumping as Otabek slid down the bed and settled between his legs. “Fuck, Beka.” He sighed when Otabek took him in his mouth. “Beka…”  
Otabek hollowed out his cheeks and reached one hand up to hold Yuri’s, squeezing it and running his thumb over the back of his palm while he relaxed his gag reflex.   
At the start of their relationship, Yuri had been a mess when it came to this kind of thing, but after doing it so many times, he’d gotten better. “Otaaa.” He whined in a soft voice, hooking his leg up over Otabek’s shoulder. “Don’t take the whole thing, I won’t be able to stay quiet.”  
Otabek pulled off for a moment and raised his eyebrows at him. “You don’t want a challenge?”  
Yuri rolled his eyes. “Fine.”  
“There’s my Yura.” He kissed the inside of his thigh and went back to pleasuring him.   
Yuri covered his face with his hands and whimpered, trying not to buck his hips. He felt so lucky. How many people had a significant other that would come running over at the drop of a hat just to cheer them up? Otabek always knew how to distract him and how to comfort him. Yuri couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen if he wasn’t able to see Otabek anymore and the thought got him all dumb and emotional until he realized he was about to cum. “Beka, w-wait stop for a minute, before I-“  
The front door slammed and they both jerked up, Otabek pulling his mouth away and Yuri thrusting his hands down to cover himself in case someone was about to walk in.   
“What was that?” Otabek asked.   
“I don’t-“ Yuri was cut off by the sound of a woman’s voice yelling, clearly the sound of his mother bursting in. “Shit, she fucking came here? Get dressed, hurry.” He said, climbing out of bed and fumbling around to find where they’d thrown his clothes. He could hear her yelling shit at his grandpa, calling him all kinds of fucking names, saying stupid shit about giving him a better home. Yuri tugged his shirt back on and zipped up his jeans, grabbing Otabek by the hand once he was dressed too and dragging him out of the bedroom. “OI!” He shouted, storming out into the living room with Otabek in tow. “What the fuck is going on?”  
“See?!” His mother hissed at his grandfather, who was sitting on the couch. “You let him talk like that?”  
Yuri squeezed Otabek’s hand just to contain his anger. She still looked the same as the day she left. The same long blonde hair and blue eyes that he wished he never got from her. “I talk like that when I’m speaking to horrible conniving people. Leave us alone. I’ve been living happily here for years.”  
“Stay out of this, Yuri.” She glared right back at him. “This is between adults. You’re too young to make decisions for yourself.” Her eyes drifted down where his hand clasped Otabek’s and she turned to his grandfather with wider, angrier eyes. “You’re letting him date other boys?!”  
“What did you expect, Mira?” His grandfather sighed. “He’s a figure skater. I let him do what makes him happy. Otabek is family and you couldn’t have possibly expected that he was going to be straight, did you? Grow up a little.”   
“Do you have any idea what the law says about that? I could have you arrested. You really did yourself in, Nikolai. This is more than enough to give me custody. He’s living an unhealthy lifestyle and you’re encouraging it.”  
Yuri’s stomach flipped and his anger faded, a cold fear running down his spine instead. She wouldn’t really do that to her own son would she?   
“Yuri, you’ll be coming with me soon whether you like or not, so be ready to move back to Moscow.”  
“Mom you already decided to leave me.” Yuri swallowed, looking down to avoid the eyes that looked so much like his own. “You abandoned us. I-I didn’t even know where you went and I really needed a mom. You can’t decide to come back into my life just because I’m succeeding and you can’t just rip me away from the whole life I’ve built here.”  
“Yuri do you even understand what would happen if someone reported what you were doing?”   
“Mira, you need to leave.” His grandfather said, standing up. “You don’t get to abandon your child and storm back in demanding him back when you realize what a talented and strong child you left behind. He lives with me now and he’s happy. That’s what matters. You can try what you want through the lawyers and all of that nonsense, but for now, get out of our home.”  
Yuri hadn’t realized he was shaking until she turned on her heel and left, slamming the door behind her. Fear really set in then. What if she actually reported them? He could lose Otabek. He’d have to flee back to Kazakhstan and Yuri would have to leave too. They’d be seriously separated, more than ever before and he’d lose his grandfather, the only person who raised him. Yuri’s mouth wobbled and Otabek recognized the sign immediately, yanking him into a hug and letting him cry.   
“I don’t want you to be taken away from me.” Yuri cried, holding onto him tight and burying his face in Otabek’s neck. “I don’t want to be apart. I don’t want to be alone.”  
“Yuri, it’s okay.” Otabek cooed, stroking his back. Whenever Yuri was upset, he adopted this sweet, nurturing tone, but this time it really only hurt Yuri more. The more he thought about living without Otabek, the more miserable he felt. “She won’t do that. I’m right here, take some deep breaths. No one’s going anywhere right now.”  
Yuri shook his head and pulled away from him, turning to his grandfather with big wet eyes. “What are we going to do?”  
“I…” Nikolai sighed. “I don’t know, Yuratchka. We’ll figure something out. We’ll keep you here.”  
“Fuck.” Yuri choked, squeezing his eyes shut.   
“Yuri, come on, let’s go to the rink.” Otabek said. “We should get your mind off of this.”  
“I-I don’t want to skate right now.”  
“Can I at least take you to the movies or something? I can’t stand seeing you so upset like this.”  
Yuri shook his head and wiped his eyes. “A-Actually, can we all just stay and watch a movie together or something? I just want to be around both of you right now.”  
“Sure. I’ll make popcorn for everyone.” Otabek smiled, pressing a kiss against Yuri’s wet cheek. “Get settled and pick what you want to watch. I’ll bring you a blanket and stuff too.”  
“Thanks, Beka.” Yuri sniffled, wiping his eyes. “You’re um… Thanks.”  
“Don’t worry about it, go settle down.”  
Yuri nodded and went to sit on the couch next to his grandfather, taking a deep breath. “Sorry for storming out here like that. I just heard her and I kind of lost myself.” He sighed. “I wish this wasn’t happening.”  
“Me too, Yuratchka.” Nikolai grimaced. “Just trust me to take care of it. I don’t want you worrying about anything especially now while you’re preparing for a season.”  
“Would she actually report me and Otabek?”  
“She won’t. It won’t help her get custody if we have to move you out of Russia.”  
Otabek walked back out carrying a big blanket in one arm and Potya in the other, setting the cat in Yuri’s lap and draping the blanket over him too. “I’ll be back with snacks.”  
“Aw, you brought Potya.” Yuri smiled, hugging her close. “Thanks Ota.”  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
A few minutes later, they all got settled with a movie and Yuri stayed snuggled in close to Otabek. He liked that they’d been dating long enough for it not to be weird showing affection around his grandpa. He kept Potya in his lap and stayed under the blanket with Otabek, his head rested on his shoulder.   
Halfway through the movie, both Yuri and his grandfather were asleep, so Otabek got up and moved the blanket over to cover Nikolai. The last thing Yuri needed was for his grandpa to get sick.   
“Yuri.” He whispered, gently shaking his shoulder. “Hey, I’ll sleep over. Come to bed.”  
“Hm?” Yuri rubbed his eyes. “Oh. Yeah, okay.” He got up and leaned on Otabek as they walked back to his room, Potya following them all the way there. “Fuck, I really passed out.” He yawned, stripping back down to his underwear and crawling into bed. His eyes were tired from crying and he really wanted to just snuggle into Otabek and sleep.   
“Um… Hey, can I talk to you about something? Just for a minute. I know you’re tired.”  
“You can talk to me as much as you want if you come and cuddle.” Yuri mumbled. Once he got sleepy, he stopped caring about sounding too mushy. There wasn’t anything he loved more than being held after a rough day.   
Otabek stripped himself down too and took one of his t-shirts out of Yuri’s dresser. There were always some of his clothes lying around his room. “Here.” He said, sliding in next to Yuri and letting him slide in close. “Cozy?”  
“Mhm.” Yuri smiled, nuzzling his cheek against Otabek’s chest. “What’d you want to say?”  
“Well… It’s just that I’d hate to think I’m the reason your mom might get custody. She didn’t really have a case before, but now… With the laws the way they are here, I don’t want to put you at risk.”  
“What?” Yuri tensed. “What are you saying?”  
“I mean… Wouldn’t it be better for you if I left for a while?”  
“Otabek.” Yuri sat up and looked at him with wide eyes. “Don’t say that to me right now. I’m not kidding. This stuff isn’t your fault a-and I… I don’t want to talk about this anymore. I want you to comfort me.”  
“Okay.” Otabek sighed as Yuri settled back into his arms and Potya hopped up onto the foot of the bed. “I just don’t want to cause you any trouble.”  
Yuri put a finger on his lips. “I really don’t want to talk about this anymore.”  
Otabek shut his mouth.   
“Will you um…” Yuri sighed. He was being way too much of a softie today. “Will you spoon me?”  
“Mhm.” Otabek pressed a little kiss to Yuri’s forehead, then waited for him to roll over, wrapping his arms back around him and pressing a few more kisses to his shoulders and the back of his neck. “Sleep tight.”  
“You too, Beka.” Yuri mumbled. “Thanks for being here today.”  
**  
The next day, Yuri felt like neither of them were acting like themselves. He woke up with Otabek turned away from him, something that was of course normal, but they’d never woken up not touching, especially if they fell asleep cuddling like they almost always did. Did Otabek let go of him? Yuri’s stomach turned as he remembered what Otabek had said last night. He knew that Otabek’s greatest insecurity was feeling like he was some kind of burden, or annoyance. What if he left him or something just because he felt like he was hurting the custody situation?   
Yuri swallowed the lump in his throat and moved up behind him, wrapping an arm around his torso to hold him close.   
“You awake?”  
“Yeah.”   
Otabek rolled over and pulled Yuri against him like he always did, kissing the top of his head and stroking his back. “Sorry, I must have rolled over in my sleep.”  
“It’s okay.” Yuri smiled, breathing a sigh of relief and relishing in the warmth that always radiated from the other boy. “We have to go to the rink in an hour. Do you want to take a shower with me?” He shifted a little bit and pressed his thigh lightly against Otabek’s morning wood. “I can take care of that.”  
“Sure.” Otabek yawned. “Mm, you’re so soft right now.”  
“Unlike you.” Yuri laughed and let Otabek hold him for a few more minutes before grabbing a couple of towels and dragging him out of bed. He was feeling seriously anxious about Otabek pulling away from him because of everything going on, so he wanted to make sure he knew how much Yuri wanted him around. He took Otabek across the hall to the bathroom and turned the shower on, stripping himself down and then doing the same to Otabek.   
“You’re eager this morning.”   
Yuri blushed and pulled back the door to the shower stall. “I’m just happy you’re here.” He stepped in and sighed, feeling the hot water run over him and through his hair. Otabek came in after him and shut the door, leaning in to kiss Yuri’s wet lips.   
“God that hair looks even better wet.” Otabek smiled, pushing the soaked yellow hair behind Yuri’s ears.   
“Here, switch places with me.” Yuri stepped around him and pushed Otabek into the water, sinking down to his knees. He licked his lips and looked up at him, taking his cock in his hand and reaching one hand down to touch himself. “Can I blow you?”  
“Um, yeah.” Otabek nodded, his face turning red.   
“Sorry I don’t really do it often.” Yuri said as he stroked him to a full erection. He really didn’t have a problem giving him oral, it was just that Otabek was a lot bigger than he was and he was kind of embarrassed never being able to fit more than half of him in his mouth. Even when they fucked, he could never really get it all the way in, so Yuri worried often that he wasn’t really satisfying him. He licked his lips and started to suck on the head, swirling his tongue around Otabek’s tip.   
“Yura.” Otabek breathed, pushing his hands into Yuri’s soaked hair.   
Yuri pushed himself forward until he got a little past the halfway point and used his hand to touch what he couldn’t fit in his mouth, bobbing his head back and forth. He kept himself at an angle to keep the water from getting in his nose and hollowed out his cheeks, swallowing around him. He was gonna make sure Otabek knew just how much Yuri wanted him to be around.  
“You’re getting really good at this.”  
Yuri’s heart thumped a little at that and he kept sucking, speeding up his hand a little on himself. He wanted to make Otabek cum fast. He always came too quickly, so it’d be nice to get Otabek there fast. Yuri forced himself down a little further and savored the moan that came out of Otabek’s mouth as a result.   
“Hhh… Y-Yura, you don’t usually take that much in.” Otabek breathed. “I-I’m gonna… Fuck…”  
Yuri swallowed around him again and sucked a little harder, giving him everything he had until Otabek’s hands tightened in his hair.   
“Yuri, i-if you don’t want to swallow, pull off now.”   
Yuri opened his eyes and looked up at Otabek as he continued sucking, the small act of looking at him seeming to give him the last push because Otabek came hard right at that moment, clamping a hand over his mouth to stay quiet.   
Yuri sucked him through it and swallowed everything for him, only pulling off when he was completely finished and he sat back on his heels to finish himself. “Hhh.” He gasped, eyes squeezed shut and blushing hard as he let Otabek watch him touch himself.   
“Holy shit, Yuri.”  
Yuri came hard as well into his fist and looked up at Otabek, red-faced and panting. “Was it good for you?”  
“You… You’re um…” Otabek blinked. “Wow.”  
“What?” He laughed, standing up and rinsing his hand off under the water.   
“You have no idea how attractive you are, Jesus Christ.” Otabek pulled him close and kissed him.   
“Wait, don’t, I’ll taste gross right now.” Yuri blushed, turning his head away.  
“I don’t care.” Otabek kissed him again and held his face in his hands, sucking Yuri’s lip into his mouth. “You are the best boy I could have ever asked for.” He smiled, pressing a kiss to the center of Yuri’s forehead. “Can I wash your hair?”  
“You’re such a weirdo, why do you want to do that?”  
“Because it helps you relax and I love your hair.”  
“Okay.” Yuri smiled, turning around and letting Otabek wash his hair. He was right. It really did relax him.   
They spent a little while longer in the shower, then got out to get ready for practice. Otabek even helped Yuri put his hair up before they left.  
“Bye grandpa. We’ll be back in a couple hours.” Yuri said, hugging him goodbye. “Please call me if anything happens, okay? Do you need me to run any errands on the way back?”  
“Pick up some eggs from the store, we’re out. I’ll call if something happens.” Nikolai said, hugging his grandson back tight before pulling away. “Be careful.”  
“I will be.” Yuri went back over to Otabek and took his hand. “You have everything?”  
“Mhm.” Otabek slung their shared bag over his shoulder and gave Yuri’s hand a comforting little squeeze. “Let’s go.”  
**  
Yuri didn’t know if it was the stress, or if something was wrong, but neither of them could skate right that day. He was working on a few new combinations and after two hours, he still hadn’t landed a single one of them perfectly. On the other side of the rink, he noticed Otabek was taking some pretty hard falls too.   
Yuri was taking a water break when he saw him go down especially hard coming out of a quad, a fall that look like it seriously hurt. “Beka?” He frowned and skated over to where he’d fallen, kneeling down next to him. “Hey, you okay?”  
“Yes.” He huffed, pushing himself back up and wincing. “I’m fine.”  
“Do you want to take a break with me? That one looked really painful.”  
“Just focus on yourself, Yuri. I’m fine.” Otabek said, skating back towards his coach.   
He was acting colder than usual… Yuri’s stomach turned a little, but he shrugged it off and went back to his side to keep practicing his own jumps. Otabek was probably just frustrated. He’d be fine after practice.   
“Agh! If I fall one more time today I’m cutting my legs off with a chainsaw!” Yuri groaned, laying back on the ice. After Otabek ignored him, he’d only started skating worse and this time, he’d almost sprained his ankle.   
“It’s just an off day. Practice your step sequences and the layback spin. It was looking wobbly the other day.” Yakov said.  
“Alright.” Yuri sighed, glancing over at Otabek. He was always focused during practice, but he’d usually wave to him and stuff, or skate over during a quick break. He’d always come over to check on him too if he was falling a lot. Was Otabek trying to pull away from him, or was he just having a bad day? Yuri saw him fall coming out of that same quad again and cringed, wishing he could go over and just reassure him like he usually did.  
Once he started practicing the spins and more of the things that came from his flexibility, he got his groove back a tiny bit. He wasn’t falling, but everything was still just off. He kept getting distracted and wanting to go check his phone, make sure Grandpa hadn’t tried to call. Every time he looked over at Otabek, he could see him struggling too.   
After another two hours, he stepped off the ice at the same time as Otabek and thought he’d go try and talk to him again.  
“Hey.” He blushed, walking over to sit on the bench next to him with his water bottle.   
“Hey.” Otabek sighed. He looked so serious. It was a look Yuri would see all the time when they first were getting to know each other, but not since they’d gotten close.   
“Are um… Are you okay?”  
“I’m off today.” Otabek grimaced, sipping from his water bottle and looking off to the side.  
“Yeah, I am too. I think we’re just stressed, I don’t know.”  
Otabek shrugged.   
What was up with him? Yuri moved a little closer and tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but took it away when he tensed at his touch. “Should I just leave you alone?” Yuri swallowed, his heart sinking to his stomach. “I’m sorry.”  
“I’m just gonna get back to it.” Otabek sighed again, running a hand over his face. “It’s not you. I’m just frustrated.”-  
“Okay…” Yuri would have normally given him a kiss or something, anything to try and comfort him a little bit, but the angry look in Otabek’s eyes made him too scared to touch him. Otabek could be so insecure about his skating sometimes and Yuri knew he was ashamed of being behind him, but he never knew what to say to put those thoughts at ease. “Good luck.”   
Otabek just shrugged again and stood up, heading back to the ice. That had stung a little. It was even starting make Yuri mad. He usually didn’t get angry with Otabek. He would tease him and stuff, they both did that, but it was rare that he’d actually be angry with him. Otabek knew everything Yuri was going through and dealing with right now, so why was he being such an asshole?   
He rolled his eyes and headed back to the ice himself. Fuck everything that was going on. If all else was going to fall apart, he’d at least have skating left, so he put his mind to it and landed every jump and combination he attempted in the next three hours while Otabek continued to struggle across from him.   
When they left, Yuri was satisfied enough with his performance to let that anger go and was back to just feeling worried as they left the rink together. Otabek was really banged up.  
“I’ll get you some ice when we get home.” Yuri said as they walked out the front door, Otabek still stone faced and quiet. “I’m pretty sore too. We can just relax, or do whatever you want.”  
They crossed the street and Otabek still didn’t say a word.   
“Beka?” Yuri asked in a small voice he wasn’t used to hearing from himself.   
“What?”  
“Are you gonna talk to me?”  
“I don’t feel like talking right now.” He sighed. “I think I’m just gonna go back to my place if that’s alright.”  
Yuri’s heart sank. He didn’t want to be alone with everything going on. Did he do something to upset him? “Did I do something?”  
“No.”  
“Do you want me to come there with you?”  
“You should be with your grandfather.”  
“But I want to be with you.” Yuri swallowed, his stomach tying itself in knots as they walked. “Beka, I-I don’t know what I did to make you mad at me-“  
“I’m not mad at you, I’m just…” Otabek huffed and ran his hand through his hair.   
“You’re just what?”  
“Forget it.”  
“No, just tell me why you’re acting like this.” Yuri glared. “You know I already feel shitty enough having to deal with my mom. The last thing I need right now is for you to be a dick to me.”  
“I’m just frustrated okay?!” Otabek snapped, whipping towards him with a harshness in his eyes Yuri had never ever seen on him. “Can I be fucking frustrated?! Can something just not be about you, Yuri?!”  
Yuri opened his mouth to say something back, but no words came. His heart weighed a thousand pounds at that moment and the burden of it shook his knees and pushed tears into his eyes. He saw Otabek’s face fall the moment he finished yelling like he knew he’d crossed far over the line, but it didn’t make Yuri feel any better. “Beka.” He choked, putting a hand over his mouth to keep himself from really crying like an idiot.   
“Yuri, I…” Otabek blinked. “I didn’t mean to do that.”  
“Y-You know all I did today was try to be supportive for you.” Yuri swallowed. “I-I went over to check on you and you were mean to me a-and I tried to talk to you on break and you were cold a-and you ignored me and-“ A cry escaped his lips, so he stopped talking for a moment, choking it back. “I’m so afraid of losing you right now, do you even care about losing me? Am I just that annoying?”  
“No, Yuri that’s not it. I’m just-“  
“Just go back to your place. I don’t want to be around you if you’re just going to yell at me and call me selfish for wanting to talk to you. I didn’t do anything wrong today.” Yuri glared with tears in his eyes and tried to walk past him, but Otabek grabbed his arm. “Let go of me you fucking asshole!” He snapped, shaking off the hurt and finding his anger as he ripped his arm away. “Fuck you.”  
“Yura…” Otabek breathed, looking at him with big eyes. “Yuri please, I’m so sorry.”  
Yuri had already turned his back, so he kept walking, blinking the tears back hard. He shouldn’t have said that, but Otabek was seriously being an asshole. It had taken a long time for Yuri to open up to him and become a softer person and now that he had all this stupid vulnerability, Otabek went and made him cry like an idiot. It was almost impossible to get ready for the competitive season with his mother trying to rip his life up at the roots. Now Otabek wasn’t there to comfort him like he’d gotten so used to. Fuck and he still had to stop and buy eggs.   
Yuri wiped his eyes and gritted his teeth as he walked to the store. Fucking Otabek, taking all of his insecurities out on him. Yuri knew he was sensitive about his skating, so he always tried to encourage him and never acted cocky about his own skill. He’d get it if he was being a dick and Otabek got mad, but he’d done nothing today but try and be nice to him. He bought the eggs and shot the cashier a nasty look when she stared at him. He was well aware it looked like he’d just been crying and there was nothing he hated more than being looked at that way.   
“I’m home.” He said when he walked back into the apartment, his grandfather on the couch as usual. Yuri set his skates down by the door and put the eggs in the fridge.   
“What’s wrong, Yuratchka?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Wasn’t Otabek coming over?”  
“Not anymore.”  
“Uh oh.” Nikolai looked over at him and gestured for Yuri to come sit down. “You’re an awful liar, just come and tell me what happened.”  
Yuri sighed and walked over to sit next to him, crossing his arms over his chest. “He was being a dick.”  
“What for? He’s always following you like some kind of sick puppy.”  
“We both had kind of a rough practice day and he gets all pissy when he’s not skating well, so I guess he decided to take it all out on me even though he knows I need him around right now.” Yuri scowled down at his lap. “He just screamed at me for no reason.”  
“Don’t you scream at people all day?”  
“Not Beka.”  
“Fair enough.” Nikolai nodded. “Well, I’m sure he felt bad. He’ll probably be here any minute to apologize.”  
“I don’t know, I was kind of harsh when I left.”  
“Yuratchka.” He sighed. “That temper really doesn’t do you any favors.”  
“I know.” Yuri grimaced, kicking his feet up and watching the TV. “Did anything happen today?”  
“No, don’t worry. I think it’ll be a little while before she actually gets a case together.”  
“Okay… I’ll go make dinner.” Yuri said, getting up again. “Is there anything you want?”  
“I’ll eat whatever you make. Leave the dishes to me.”  
“No, no I got it. Just rest.” Yuri said as he walked to the kitchen, wondering if maybe he should make a little extra in case Otabek stopped by to make up. He really didn’t feel like eating, but he made plenty in case Otabek did stop by and so his grandfather could have left overs for lunch. Maybe if he just texted him and said he was sorry for what he said, Otabek would know it was okay to come and say sorry too.  
After a few hours of waiting up, Yuri put on his pajamas and went to bed late, afraid to put his phone down in case Otabek messaged him back. His stomach wouldn’t stop hurting. Why had he been so harsh when he walked away? They could have made up right then and there if he wasn’t such a stupid hot head. He took Potya to bed with him and held onto her, leaving the ringer on his phone turned up just in case. Why did he chase everyone away? He was so stupid for letting Otabek open him up like this. Now he couldn’t stop crying like an idiot no matter how hard he tried. What if he got taken away tomorrow and they were fighting? What if Otabek hated him now?  
Potya mewed in his arms and licked at his cheek, bringing a weak smile to Yuri’s wet face.   
“You miss him too, don’t you?” Yuri laughed, wiping his eyes and holding the cat a little closer. “It’s okay, we’ll make it right.” He shut his eyes and pulled the blanket up a little further. He would just have to wait until the morning.   
**  
Yuri slept in the next morning, past the time that his grandfather had left for the day and almost until noon when he was woken up by someone knocking hard on the door. “What the fuck, calm down.” He huffed, climbing out of bed. Stupid sales people. They always came by to bother them at the most annoying times. “We don’t want anything.” Yuri mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he opened up the door.   
“Yura.” Otabek said, looking at him with pink cheeks and big glassy eyes.   
“Beka?” Yuri blinked. “Why are you looking at me like that?”  
“Um…” Otabek glanced down and Yuri’s face turned red. He was just in his pajamas, but still, he was wearing some really small shorts and there was a tiny case of morning wood going on.   
“Shut up, I just got out of bed.”  
“It’s not like you to sleep until noon.”  
“Yeah well, I waited up all night for someone to text me back.” Yuri sighed, letting Otabek inside and shutting the door behind him. “That was really shitty of you yesterday. If my mom reports us, I could be ripped out of here at any second and you decided to totally ditch me a-and…” His mouth wobbled and he hated himself for it. “You’ve never yelled at me before and I didn’t do anything wrong. I was just trying to spend time with you. I know I’m annoying, but-“  
“Don’t say that. You’re not annoying.” Otabek stepped towards him and pulled him into a hug, squeezing tight. “I’m so sorry.”  
“What did I do that made you so mad?” Yuri swallowed, hugging him back hard. “I-I just don’t understand what I did.”  
“You didn’t do anything. You were perfect like always and you were just being concerned about me and sweet because you’re always so caring and I was frustrated and I took it out on you.” Otabek sighed, sliding his hands down to hold Yuri’s small waist. “I just hate how much better you are than me and I was so frustrated yesterday because I kept falling in front of you and I couldn’t get anything right. You’re always so far ahead of me and I hated that you had to ask if I was okay and check on me. Plus I still feel horrible that our relationship is what your mom is going to use to take you away and that breaks my heart. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“Beka, you know you’re a great skater.” Yuri said, reaching his hands up to Otabek’s shoulders. “You made it to the finals last year. So what if I place a little higher sometimes? And I already told you that you’re not a burden. I don’t care what she does. I just want you around.”  
Otabek blushed and looked down at their feet. “I’m just sorry I let all that get to me… I never meant to yell at you. You have so much going on right now and that was the last thing you needed and I feel really horrible. I didn’t want to text back until I had a plan to make it up to you.”  
“Plan?”  
Otabek nodded and reached into his back pocket, taking out two tickets and holding them up. “Do you want to come to the zoo with me today? I got the tickets and they have this whole wild cats section I thought you would love.”  
Yuri’s heart thumped. “You did that for me?”  
“Of course I did. I made you cry.”  
“Beka.” Yuri grinned, wrapping his arms around his shoulders again and kissing him. They’d been apart less than a day, but he’d never missed this more. Being held by those strong arms and kissed by those soft lips. He loved him so fucking much.   
Otabek slid his hand down the small of Yuri’s back, under the waistband of his shorts to grab his ass and Yuri let him without hesitation, pressing his hips forward against the other’s.   
“Ota.” Yuri gasped, going in for another kiss and sliding his tongue deeper into the other’s mouth. “Fuck, just fuck me right here.” He whined, jumping up and wrapping his legs around Otabek’s hips.   
“You’re lucky you’re so light.” Otabek laughed, leaning their foreheads together as he held him up. “Let me take you to your room where we have all the stuff. You’re too small to fuck without real lube.”  
“We’ve done it before.” Yuri frowned as Otabek carried him down the hall.   
“Yeah and you could barely stand up after.” Otabek kissed him on the cheek and brought him into his bedroom, laying him down and pulling off the shorts.   
“Hurry, I’m dying.” Yuri breathed, his face hot as Otabek undressed himself. He pulled off his shirt to get himself completely naked and laid with his legs hanging off the bed so Otabek could hurry and prep him.   
Otabek took the lube from the nightstand and slicked up his hand first, leaning down to leave hickey after hickey across Yuri’s chest as his fingers entered and stretched him.   
“Bekaaa.” Yuri gasped, his toes curling as Otabek sucked on his neck. “Yakov’s gonna kill me.”  
“Just tell him to kill me instead.” Otabek swirled his tongue around the mark and began to leave more over Yuri’s chest.   
“Hhh… I-I’m almost ready.”  
“There’s no rush, just let me get you as relaxed as I can down there. You won’t be able to skate if you’re in pain.”  
“Ugh.” Yuri huffed, opening his legs a little more and covering his face with his hands. “Beka, please? I want you now.”  
“Shhh.” He cooed, leaning down to give him a proper kiss on the mouth. “Do you want to do it in this position with me standing and everything?”  
Yuri nodded. They hadn’t done it like this before, which made it a little more exciting. “Beka?”  
“Yeah?”   
“C-Can you um…” Yuri blushed hard enough for his chest to turn pink. “Can you just tell me again a-about um… about loving me? I want to hear it.” He didn’t know if what he had was technically a praise kink, but it really drove him nuts when Otabek told him that kind of thing during sex.   
Otabek’s face softened and he slowed the motion of his fingers, leaning over him and kissing the corner of his mouth. “You’re the love of my life.” He smiled. “I’ve been in love with you for so many years and now that I finally have you and I get to know who the real you is, I love you so much more.” He reached for the lube again and started to slick himself up so as not to hurt him when he entered. “You’re even stronger than I thought you were, but you’re adorable at the same time.” He lined himself up with Yuri’s entrance and slowly pushed forward. “And you have this harsh exterior, but then when you’re with me, you always just act so sweet and kind. You’re always there when I need you, but on top of all that…” Otabek pushed as far in as he could go and Yuri whimpered below him, his chest rising and falling with the quickness of his breath as Otabek leaned down to kiss him again. “You are the single most attractive boy I have ever, ever met. I love you.”  
Yuri shivered and rolled his hips to adjust. “I-I love you too. Don’t make me cry anymore, you asshole.”  
“Never again.” Otabek promised, his hands holding Yuri’s bare sides with a gentle loving touch as he eased himself back and forth. Yuri was too small to take him all the way in, but it was always good enough and they were never unsatisfied.   
“Nnn… Beka.” Yuri whined, pushing himself back against him. “Touch me.”  
Otabek wrapped his hand around him and stroked in time with his thrusts, panting as he picked up the pace.   
Thank God his grandfather wasn’t home. They’d never had make up sex before and it was mind blowing. Yuri couldn’t shut the fuck up and Otabek, who usually kept a little quiet during sex, was panting and moaning like Yuri hadn’t heard him before. He loved the feeling of being filled up entirely by Otabek. It made him feel so close to him, soconnected.   
“Here, Yura I need you closer.” Otabek said, staying inside him as he wrapped his arms around his torso and picked him up, flipping their position so he was sitting upright on the side of the bed with Yuri in his lap.  
“Oh my God.” Yuri laughed, wrapping his arms around Otabek’s shoulders and kissing him hard as he started to move himself up and down. “It’s been a little while since I did this for you.”  
“I love when you ride me.” Otabek grinned, pressing a series of cute close-mouthed kisses up Yuri’s neck, his hands grabbing onto his ass to help guide him.   
“You know I really can’t last like this.”  
“Me neither, it’s okay.” Otabek put one hand back around Yuri’s erection and stroked him fast, occupying his mouth by adding even more hickies to his neck and chest. “I might actually finish first this time.”  
“Really?” Yuri bit his lip. Shit, he needed to hold out then. He turned his attention towards just pleasuring Otabek and rolled his hips, leaning in to nibble on his neck. “Beka.” He breathed. “Fuck me harder.”  
“You’re so mean.” Otabek laughed, his cheeks red as he pushed himself up to meet with Yuri.   
“I want you so bad, Ota.” Yuri whimpered into his ear. “Do you want me?”  
“Y-Yes.” He stuttered, his voice lowering like it always did when he was close. “I want you.”  
“Show me, Beka.” He whispered.   
“You’re the worst.” Otabek panted, his hands tensing where he was touching him and his eyes squeezing shut. All it took was for Yuri to hold out a few more seconds and Otabek came first with a deep, guttural moan Yuri had never heard before, shivering and emptying himself inside of Yuri, repeating his name under his breath as he finished.   
“Yes!” Yuri cried out half in victory half in ecstasy as his own orgasm hit, making his thighs twitch and his body warm even further as he spilled into Otabek’s hand. “I win.” He sighed, slumping forward and hugging him once he finished. “First time in eight months you’ve finished first.”  
“I’m proud of you.” Otabek laughed as Yuri rested his head on his shoulder. “You’re so cute after you cum.”  
“I’m just happy.”  
“What, that you finally beat me?”  
“That you came back.” Yuri smiled, his heart lifting as Otabek’s hand came up to play with his hair. “I was scared.”  
“The Ice Tiger of Russia? Scared? Never heard of it.”   
“Shut up.” Yuri laughed as he pulled away and climbed out of Otabek’s lap. “I’m gonna go clean up.”  
“Oh, wait. Yuri.” Otabek said, grabbing his hand and pulling him back towards him so he was standing between his knees. “There’s something I want to ask you.”  
“What?” He blushed. “Did something happen?”  
“No, no I just…” Otabek sighed and squeezed Yuri’s hand. “Will you help me land a quad lutz? I can’t do it no matter how hard I try and I remember how you were able to teach Katsuki how to land a hard jump like that and I just… Would you mind coming to the rink with me for a few hours some time soon and helping me?”  
Yuri could have fucking melted. Otabek had never asked him for help before. “Sure, whatever you need. I think I know what you’re doing wrong.”  
“Yeah? What is it?”  
“You’re too concerned about under rotating, so you’re pushing yourself too hard and overdoing it. Just take it easy and focus on the landing, then focus on everything else. Start out with a bunch of triples then just try to take it a step further.” Yuri shrugged. “I’ll help you.”  
“Thanks Yuri.” Otabek said, standing up to give him a kiss. “You want to just jump in the shower? We can get dressed and go to the zoo right after.”  
“In a minute.” Yuri could clean up in a little. He really just wanted to be held a bit after having such a rough night. He walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in under the covers, gesturing for Otabek to follow. “Can you hold me for a little while?”  
“Remember when you used to be too embarrassed to even cuddle?” Otabek smiled as he slid in next to him and pulled him in close, arms wrapped securely around his small frame. “You used to make fun of me all the time for being so lovey dovey.”  
Yuri blushed at that and snuggled in closer, wanting to feel Otabek’s warmth. “That was before.”  
Otabek nuzzled his nose against Yuri’s soft hair. “You want me to do your hair again before we leave?”  
“If you want to.”   
“You know I do. I love your hair.”   
“Should I keep growing it out?”  
“Yes. Always yes.” Otabek slid down a little and gave Yuri another kiss, licking his mouth open and bringing one hand up to cup the back of his head and hold him close.  
“Beka.” Yuri whispered against his lips, his cheeks pink. “What was that for?”  
“Because I love you and you look so beautiful right now.”  
His heart thumped.   
“I just got to thinking last night about what I would do without you and I couldn’t stand it.” Otabek cupped Yuri’s face in his hands. “I’m never going to make you cry again. Seriously.” He kissed him again and slid a hand down Yuri’s back. “There’s something I want to try with you too.”  
“Yeah?”  
Otabek blushed and leaned in close to whisper it into Yuri’s ear, both of them pulling away completely red-faced.   
“U-Umm… Yeah? Yeah.” Yuri nodded. “Maybe tonight.”  
“Okay.” Otabek laughed, pressing a few more light kisses to Yuri’s cheeks. “I’m gonna make everything up to you today alright? I know you’ve been dying to go to that zoo and we can do whatever else you want.”  
“I’m okay, Beka. You don’t have to try so hard.” Yuri kissed him on the side of his nose. “You worry too much. I’m not mad anymore, so don’t freak yourself out.”  
“Promise?”  
“Yeah.” Yuri gave Otabek a squeeze, feeling a lot more lovey dovey hearing him act so sweet and concerned even after they’d made up. “Ready to shower?”  
“Sure.”  
“Oh and uh…” Yuri bit his lip and looked away. “Maybe we don’t have to wait until tonight. I’m still kind of um… I-I still have energy if you want to try that thing out while we shower.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah.” Yuri nodded, getting out of bed and gesturing for Otabek to follow. “If you ever tell anyone I let you rim me, I’ll never let you touch me again.”  
“Fair enough.”  
**  
The zoo was magical. They put all their usual fears about PDA aside and held hands wherever they went, Otabek keeping an arm around Yuri’s shoulders whenever they weren’t. Kissing was a little too dangerous, but when no one was looking, they’d sneak a little peck on the lips or the cheek. They spent almost three hours in the wild cats area. They had live tigers and pumas, even a lion. Yuri could have sat there forever, but Otabek didn’t rush him and let him enjoy every second of it. Yuri couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed this much or been so excited.  
They got ice cream after Yuri finally had his fill of the wild cats and enjoyed the uncharacteristically warm weather. Yuri felt so in love. No one they knew was around, so he stopped being so self conscious and just enjoyed his time with Otabek.   
“Beka, we’re pushing it way too far today.” Yuri laughed, batting Otabek’s hand off of his waist as they walked through the remainder of the zoo.   
“I can’t help it. You’re too cute when you’re excited.”   
“I’m just having fun.” Yuri shrugged, glancing around them before holding Otabek’s hand again, lacing their fingers together. He really liked when Otabek held his hand. It made him feel all warm and Otabek would always draw little circles with his thumb, or squeeze his hand when he thought something Yuri did was cute. “Thanks for taking me here. I love it.”  
“I’m glad.” Otabek squeezed his hand and Yuri blushed. Otabek thought almost everything was cute. “It’s pretty empty too. I’m glad we came when we did.”  
“Yeah, I like to be the gross PDA couple every now and then.” Yuri shrugged as they took a turn and walked through cages of parrots and other exotic birds.   
“Heh look. That one’s you.” Otabek said, pointing out an albino flamingo. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“That you’re graceful and beautiful.” Otabek took Yuri’s other hand and pulled him in for a quick kiss. “And really white.”  
“Well there’s no sun in Russia.” Yuri blushed. “I think we’ve seen everything. Do you want to go skating? I can help you with that jump.”  
“Do you have the energy?”  
“Yeah. Plus, we’ll have the rink to ourselves. I kind of want some alone time where we don’t have to stress about people staring at us.” Yuri really hated that. Being gay in Russia wasn’t so illegal that they’d get arrested for holding hands, or sharing a small kiss, but you never knew and people would shoot them dirty looks when they caught them being affectionate.   
“Okay, it’s a little bit of a drive back, so take a nap if you want.” Otabek said as they started to walk back towards the entrance. “I’ll just wake you up when we get there.”  
**  
Yuri did fall asleep in the car with one hand resting on Otabek’s thigh and his head against the window. He finally felt some relief after a few days of constant anxiety. Usually, he woke up cranky, but when they got to the rink, and Otabek woke him up, he just wanted to kiss him.  
“Thanks for letting me sleep.” Yuri smiled, leaning over and pressing a lazy kiss against Otabek’s cheek. “I’ll just need to warm up a little and wake up.”  
“Of course.” Otabek smiled back at him. “You’re really cute when you wake up. And when you sleep.”  
“Hush, I’m just all mushy after the zoo.” Yuri pulled away and got out of the car, going to get their skates from the trunk. He was glad they thought to take them in case they felt like skating afterwards.   
Otabek lead the way inside and they both took a few minutes to change into the skates, Yuri leaning on Otabek while he tugged his on. They were getting a little small.   
“Here, warm up a little first.” Yuri said as they stepped out onto the ice, sliding his way around in a few little loops while Otabek did the same. “Don’t kick yourself if you don’t get it today. I won’t even land it every time I try to show you.”  
Otabek nodded and did a few smaller jumps, some singles and doubles.   
Yuri tried not to stare at him too much. He really did love watching Otabek skate. He was so much better than he gave himself credit for.   
“I think I’m good, are you ready?”  
“Yeah, here.” Yuri backed up to give himself room to make the entrance and pushed himself forward, jumping into a quadruple lutz. He almost fell on the landing, but squirmed his way out of it, blushing when he looked back at Otabek. “I mean, was that helpful at all? Let me just watch you try it.”  
Otabek nodded and backed up as well, taking his time as he approached the entrance to the jump. He got all four rotations, but was too close to the ice by the time he completed the fourth and ran out of time to make the landing properly, so he fell. Pretty hard too.   
“You okay?”  
“Yeah.” Otabek sighed, pushing himself back up.   
“Okay, well you’re just not getting enough height.” Yuri shrugged. “It’s no big deal. Just try to jump a little bit higher so you have more time to get your footing.”  
“Really? I’m giving it all I’ve got on the entrance.”  
“No way.” Yuri laughed, skating over and kneeling down right in front of him.   
Otabek’s face flashed red. “W-What are you doing?”  
“Don’t give me that look, I’m not down here to blow you.” Yuri ran both his hands over Otabek’s thighs, feeling the hard muscle there. “I mean, Beka, you have legs like the hulk. You’re just psyching yourself out. These are way stronger than mine and if I can jump high enough, you can too.”  
“But I weigh more.”  
“Doesn’t matter. It’s all about the strength in your legs.” Yuri stood back up and pressed a kiss to Otabek’s lips. What he really needed was confidence and that was one thing Yuri really might be able to give him if he tried. He put a hand on the back of Otabek’s neck. “Beka, do you remember how I was when we first met?”  
“Yeah. What about it?”  
“Remember how I would reject all your affection because I was so stubborn and I wouldn’t open up to you for the longest time? And now I’m holding your hand in public and I let you do things to me in bed that would make my mother run screaming away from this custody case if she knew. I mean, just yesterday, I cried over you. I’ve never done that before.” Yuri took Otabek’s hands and brought it to his lips, kissing it. “You are really, really amazing Beka. You’re strong and you’re sweet and you’re kind of handsome, okay? You just need to see yourself through my eyes. Love who you are as much as I do and stop getting in your head so much.”  
Otabek looked at him with wide glassy eyes, not saying a word.   
“What, too cheesy?”  
“Yuri…” His voice wobbled and he pulled the smaller boy into a tight hug, pressing their chests together and hiding his face over Yuri’s shoulder.   
“Beka.” Yuri laughed. “What’s up with you?”  
“Thank you, Yura.” Otabek murmured, kissing him on the cheek before letting go and skating back to try again.   
Yuri blushed at the nickname. He’d hoped that would help him and it seemed that it did as Otabek approached the landing and jumped. He got around all four times and stumbled hard enough on the landing that he ended up falling a second later, but technically, he did kind of land it. “See! I told you.” Yuri put his hands on his hips and looked at Otabek with what he knew were some cocky raised eyebrows.   
Otabek brushed off the ice shavings that stuck to his clothes and skated right back over to him, kissing the middle of his forehead. “Thank you for saying all that. Seriously.”  
“It’s just how I feel.” Yuri shrugged as Otabek put his hands on his hips. “Hey what are you doing?”  
Otabek put a finger on Yuri’s lips and backed him up against the edge of the rink, pressing him against the partition.   
“If you think I’m gonna let you fuck me on the ice, you’re out of your-“ Yuri shut his mouth when Otabek pressed his thigh between his legs. “Um…”  
“You get hard so quickly, even now.”  
“Beka.” Yuri breathed, glancing down where his obvious erection was pressing up against Otabek’s thigh. “We shouldn’t.”  
“But you’re so cute today and you said all that stuff about loving me.” Otabek pressed his leg forward and Yuri blushed hard, his hands splaying out over the top of the partition, so he had some friction to push against him with.   
“I just wanted you to have some confidence, I wasn’t-“  
“So you didn’t mean it?” Otabek asked, calling his bluff. Stupid Otabek. Yuri forgot that he got cocky when he was confident.   
“You know I meant it. Don’t be a dick.”  
“Sorry. I can’t help teasing you.” Otabek leaned in to kiss him again, but stopped when they heard the door to the rink open, Yuri’s face flashing a deep red as he pushed Otabek back.   
“Sorry, am I interrupting?” Viktor laughed as he walked through the doors and approached the ice.   
“Hey, who the hell do you think-“  
Viktor held his hand up. “Wait, wait you can accost me in a minute. Your grandpa sent me.”  
“What?” Yuri blinked. “Grandpa?”  
“Yeah, he couldn’t get a hold of you and Otabek and wanted you to know as soon as possible, so he texted me and asked if I was close by and I was, so.” Viktor shrugged. “Here I am. It’s so cute that he has all our numbers and knows how to text and everything.”  
“He wanted me to know what? A-Am I being sent away?”  
“Nope. Your mom dropped the custody case. I’m glad. We were all worried that you were going to get sent off and then the rink would be dead silent without your yelling and all. Me and Georgi are kind of accustomed to it now. It’d be weird.”  
Yuri’s eyes welled. He wasn’t going to get taken away? He could stay with his grandpa, his coach, and Otabek. “Shit.” He croaked, turning to hug Otabek hard. “Fuck, Beka. Thank God.”  
“Aw you have emotions.”  
Yuri gave Viktor the finger with one arm and hugged Otabek tighter with his other.   
“Aw, Yura.” Otabek smiled, hugging him back, one hand coming up to hold the back of his head and stroke his hair. “You can cry if you need to.”  
Yuri’s shoulders shook a little, but he held back the tears, looking back at Viktor. “Do you know why she dropped it?”  
“Your grandpa said that she tried to use the whole gay thing to get you, but they told her that if she reported you for that and used it in court, you would just get arrested and no one would have custody, so she dropped it. Guess she figured she had no case without it.” Viktor shrugged his coat off and leaned down to change from his shoes to his skates. “Seriously though, I know we tease each other, but me and everyone else are all really happy this worked out. You’re a fantastic skater and I know how scary it can be with the laws here. It’s part of why I live part time in Japan.”  
“Um… Thanks, Viktor.” Yuri swallowed. “Seriously.”  
“Don’t worry about it.” Viktor slid out onto the ice and spun around a little, warming up. “Can I practice, or are you guys a little too busy?”  
“You’re fine. We weren’t doing anything.”  
“Yet.” Otabek teased as he let go of Yuri and skated back. “I’m gonna try the jump a few more times, then we can go back to my place and celebrate okay?”  
Yuri nodded and moved back, so he had room. Viktor watched too as Otabek sped into the entrance and jumped, landing shakily, but landing nonetheless. “Beka!” He beamed. “That was great, that was it! Even if you landed like that in competition, it’d be amazing.” Yuri really couldn’t help the way his heart palpitated when Otabek skated like that.   
“Yeah you were right.” Otabek grinned, skating back over and kissing him again, hard enough to make him blush.   
“Beka, not in front of-“  
“Hey I don’t mind.” Viktor shrugged.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be practicing?”  
“Yes, but you two are just so adorable.”  
Yuri rolled his eyes and blushed again at the way Otabek held him in front of someone else, even if it was just Viktor.   
“I’m happy with that, so do you want to just come back to my place? Do you want to go back and see your grandpa?”  
“We’ll see him later. I haven’t been over to your place in a little while.”  
“Have fun.” Viktor teased, skating off towards the center of the ice to work on his own routine while Yuri pulled Otabek off the ice.   
“Will you make fun of me if I ask you to do something super cheesy and romantic with me?” Otabek said as they both removed their skates and changed back to their regular shoes.   
“Um…” Yuri’s heart fluttered a little. “What is it?”  
Otabek picked up his skates and bent down to kiss the top of Yuri’s head. “Can we take a bubble bath together?”  
“Beka, oh my God.” Yuri laughed, but Otabek’s eyes were soft and genuine. He finished tying his shoe then stood up, taking the taller boy’s hands in his. “Yes, but if you ever tell anyone all the shit I let you do, I’m never forgiving you.”  
“Just between us.” Otabek promised, offering his hand.   
Yuri took it and squeezed tight, secretly loving the way his heart palpitated when they touched. “Well hurry up and get me home then.”  
**  
“Yura.” Otabek whispered, his breath hot against Yuri’s ear as he moved his hands, pleasuring Yuri under the water.   
“Beka.” Yuri sighed as his head tipped back to rest on his boyfriend’s shoulder. The bubble bath had been a fantastic idea. Otabek’s apartment had a huge bathtub that easily fit the two of them. Yuri had sat himself between Otabek’s legs, so he could lean back against his chest, those strong dark-skinned arms enveloping him from behind. It started out innocent. The two of them telling jokes, messing around with the bubbles, snuggling in extra tight to one another. They were both just so happy. So of course Otabek wanted to give him a “thank God you’re not moving a bajillion miles away from me” orgasm.   
Otabek stroked Yuri with a strong grip, tightening on every upstroke, a habit Yuri knew he’d learned from touching himself and that made it even more intoxicating. His other hand dipped right below his cock, gently massaging his perineum and occasionally coming up to play a little with his balls, something that drove Yuri crazy, but he’d never admit it. “I’m so happy.” Otabek murmured in that low voice that made Yuri shiver.   
“M-Me too, Ota.” Yuri whimpered, squirming in Otabek’s grip. “Hhhh...”  
“Wow you really are turned on.”  
“I-I can’t help it when you touch me there.”  
“Here?” Otabek pressed hard against that sensitive spot between Yuri’s legs and a sob of pleasure flew out of his mouth, eyes squeezing shut. “Mm, you’re right. I don’t want you to cum too soon.” Otabek continued to stroke him under the water and brought his other wet hand up to rub at Yuri’s nipple, pressing his lips to his neck while he manipulated the sensitive nub of skin there.   
“That’s not much better.” Yuri whined, his face hot as he watched Otabek jack him off through the dissolving bubbles. “Don’t you want me to touch you?”  
“I’m really just happy that I have you right now.” Otabek laughed. “I want to focus on you for a little.”  
Yuri kept his eyes shut and leaned back against Otabek, relishing in the smooth feel of his wet skin as he let the other boy touch him however he pleased. “Beka…” He whimpered, his moans becoming less and less defiant as he approached orgasm. “Beka, tell me you love me.” Yuri gasped when Otabek’s second hand dipped between his legs again to manipulate that spot.   
“I love you, Yura.” Otabek cooed into his ear, kissing it between words. “I love you so incredibly much. You’re so strong and you’re so beautiful, but you let me see the sweet side of you that no one else gets to see. If you had gotten taken away, I would have just moved too. I’d keep moving wherever you went.”  
“Otabek.” Yuri breathed, keeping his head tilted back, so he could look at him with half-closed eyes, his hips pushing up in desperation. “Never leave me.”  
“I won’t.”  
“You promise?”  
“I do.” Otabek kissed his forehead and sped his hand up on Yuri’s cock, pausing to drag his thumb around his tip, something that made Yuri’s toes curl and back arch and forced a beautiful moan to escape his lips. “Cum for me, Yura.”  
Yuri felt a few tears well up as he got closer and closer. Otabek loved him so fucking much and he could feel it. He could feel it in the way Otabek held him and spoke to him and touched him and the genuine tone of his words. He had been so fucking scared of losing this, but now it was his. Forever. “Beka!” He cried when he came, legs twitching and hips jerking to meet with the other’s fist as he came.   
“So beautiful.” Otabek murmured as he stroked Yuri’s weeping cock, guiding him through the orgasm and letting go soon after he finished to avoid over stimulating him.   
Yuri looked up at him, panting with one tear trickling down the side of his face. “You mean all that?”  
“Of course I do.” Otabek wiped the tear away and just hugged Yuri tight. “If anything like this ever happens again, I want you to know you can always move in with me if you need to, or want to. I’d never ask because I know we’re young and I don’t want to pressure you, or take you away from your grandfather, but you always have a home with me okay?”  
Yuri’s mouth wobbled and he turned around, sloshing water over the side of the tub as he climbed into Otabek’s lap to face him. “You’re such a dick. You’re just trying to make cry some more.” Since when had he become such a sniveling mess? Otabek had to be the only person on Earth that could do to him.   
“I love how emotional you get over me.” Otabek smiled as he pressed their foreheads together, his hands holding Yuri’s hips. “I just want you to know that I would never object if you needed a place to go. I love you.”  
Yuri let out a little laugh and kissed him, tasting the sweet water on his lips, and using his tongue to lick his mouth slightly open for one soft moment. “I love you too, Beka.”  
“Hm, who knew that edgy little dude I had a crush on would turn out to be such a softie?” Otabek teased, nuzzling his nose affectionately against Yuri’s. “I love it though.”  
“You don’t tell anyone about the stuff we do when we’re alone, do you?” Yuri blushed, eyes cast down as Otabek’s hands slid up to his shoulders.   
“I would never.” Otabek pushed Yuri’s hair back behind his ears and pressed another gentle kiss against his lips. “Because you’re mine. The things we do behind closed doors just belong to us, okay?”  
“Okay.” Yuri smiled, slumping forward to press his forehead back against Otabek’s. “Then I don’t mind crying over you every now and then.”

The End.


End file.
